The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic communication and more particularly to an electronic device having switchable graphics processors.
Some electronic devices such as computing systems may utilize multiple graphics processors. Such devices may be configured to switch between graphics processors in response to a request from a user, or in response to changes in the environment, e.g., changes in the power source or in a battery charge supply.